Weapons
Entries in this colour are expansion only. Information on the weapons that can be found or crafted in The Pit. Dura = Durability Mods = Number of bio mod slots available Acc = Accuracy Dmg = Damage per hit Pen = Penetration APM = Actions per movement (e.g. APM = 2 for a pistol means it will fire twice after you pull a trigger). Mag = Magazine size Re = Reload time Rng = Range (see section on range table) Ammo = Type of ammunition used Fist * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details * ¹ Doubles amount of healing from passive regeneration ticks. Heavy Weapons * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details. * ¹ Requires the Brawler PBA. * ² Conical AoE, lights targets on fire for damage over time. * ³ Fires a 3 shot burst, uses 5 rounds. Able to multi-target. Pistols The accuracy of pistols can decrease significantly at long range. Make sure to move closer to your target if you are having trouble landing your shots. * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details. * ¹ Fires a 3 shot burst, uses 5 rounds. Able to multi-target. * ² Fires a 3 shot burst, uses all 3 rounds. Able to multi-target. Shotgun-type AoE damage. * ³ Conical AoE, stuns targets. Rifles Most rifles receive a penalty to accuracy at close ranges, and this can sometimes result in dramatic misses, especially when characters have not fully developed their skills to compensate. Shotgun-type rifles do not suffer from this close range penalty. * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details. * ¹ Fires 1 shot with AoE damage, but uses 2 ammo per shot. * ² Fires a 2 shot burst. AoE damage. * ³ Knockback. * ⁴ Inflicts 75 radiation on target. Assault Weapons All the assault weapons with rifle in their name suffer from the same close range accuracy penalty as their counterparts in the rifle category. * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details. * ¹ Fires a 3 shot bust, uses 5 rounds. Able to multi-target. * ² Knocks back target by 1 square. * ³ Fires a 3 shot bust, uses 10 rounds. Able to multi-target. Shotgun-type AoE damage. Knives Blades * All weapons with "sword" in name also hit squares adjacent to the target, leading to the possibility of damaging storage containers or computers. * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details * ¹ Holds 30 rounds per reload of energy cell. * ² Chance to stun foes * ³ Crafted using the Lightning Blade * ⁴ Holds 10 rounds per reload of energy cell. * ⁵ Gives the target level 3 poison status and is usually 3 damage, but sometimes 2 damage per turn. The status reduces to level 2, then level 1 and eventually disappears. Robots and drones are immune but cyber bears are not. Poison giving enemies such as the Swap Creature or Toxoid so far appear to have no immunity. Not tested on probes yet. Spears Grenades All grenades have practically infinite range: you can throw them anywhere your targeting cursor can be placed. The accuracy of a grenade is based on melee skill and distance to target, with the latter having a larger effect in general. Even with nearly maxed melee skill, one would still be hard pressed to land every grenade accurately at long range. * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details * ¹ Drives mecha and cyborgs temporarily berserk * ² Blinds enemies * ³ Chance to knock enemies unconscious * ⁴ Drives low intelligence organics into a frenzy * ⁵ Stuns organic and mecha targets Range Table Due to limitations in the viewable area, characters are normally limited to shooting within 12 squares horizontally, and 7 squares vertically. This range can be extended if standing near a map edge however. The normal sight range of 10 squares is bolded and underlined '''in the table below. Many weapons can shoot farther than your sight range, but they will require manual targeting in that case. If a door is targeted, the closest distance to any of its four squares will be used for weapon range calculations, despite where the projectile will appear to head towards. Weapons that have the spread of a shotgun will damage the targeted enemy, and all enemies adjacent to it that are of equal or closer distance to the shooter. Careful positioning can therefore help maximize the damage inflicted by such weapons. The crude table below can help one determine ranges without a calculator. Each cell of the table represents one square in game, with the shooter standing in the '''0 cell. The numbers in each cell indicate the distance between a target standing in that cell and the shooter at 0, and they are calculated with the Pythagorean formula rounded to the nearest integer. Category:Weapons